star_wars_confederacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ginabi Zalv
One of the player characters, and a member of The 'Jedi'. Childhood Born on Mirial, Ginabi spent most of her time running away from her parents and helping out in various scrapyards. At the age of eighteen, Barris Offee took her on as an apprentice, continuing the tradition of Mirialans taking padawans of their own race, and she became one of the first members of President Dooku's New Jedi Order. As a 'Jedi' Underneath Barris Offee, Ginabi studied the Ataru lightsaber style, neglecting her training with the Force. In her spare time, she continued practicing her mechanical abilities, eventually getting the point where she could repair droids using only the most basic of tools and very little time. Once she graduated from her apprenticeship, Grand Master Tun Rol assigned her to a group of other recently-trained Knights, along with giving her her first mission. As a reward for completing said apprenticeship, Barris gave her the hilt for her double-bladed lightsaber, which Ginabi would tinker with endlessly until it met her specifications. Personality Unlike her 'canon' counterpart, the Seventh Sister, Ginabi is overall a little more pleasant. She mostly keeps to herself, only really relaxing when either working on her droids or around Barris Offee. While on 'duty', she remains very collected, showing the occasional sadistic streak while in combat - mocking and toying with her opponents to keep them off their guard while she dances around them. Character Sheet Race: Miralan (Begin with one rank in Discipline and Cool) Class: SentinelArtisan + SeekerStriker Total Experience: 110 Generation + 150 Level Play Force Rating 1 || Morality 50 (Light Side User) Soak 2 || Defense: Ranged 0 | Melee 0 || Wound Threshold 13 || Strain Threshold 12 || Encumbrance Threshold 7 Equipment: Undefined Attributes * Brawn 2 * Agility 4 * Intellect 3 * Cunning 2 * Willpower 2 * Presence 2 General Skills * Astrogation (Int) 1 * Athletics (Br) 2 * Computers (Int) 1 * Cool (Pr) 1 * Coordination (Ag) 1 * Discipline (Wil) 1 * Mechanics (Int) 1 * Perception (Cun) 1 * Piloting - Planetary (Ag) 1 * Piloting - Space (Ag) 1 * Survival (Cun) 1 * Vigilance (Wil) 1 Combat Skills * Lightsaber Ataru (Ag) 2 Talents * Jump Up (Once per round, may stand from seated or prone as an incidental) * Ataru Technique (Can use Agility for Lightsaber checks instead of Brawn) * Fine Tuning 1 (When repairing system strain on a starship, vehicle or droid, repair 1 additional strain per rank of Fine Tuning) * Mental Tools (Always count as having the right tools for the job when performing Mechanics checks) * Reflect 1 (When hit by a ranged attack, suffer 3 strain to reduce damage by 2 plus ranks in Deflect) * Solid Repairs 1 (When repairing hull trauma on a starship, vehicle or droid, repair 1 additional damage per rank of Solid Repairs Force Powers RATING 1 * Enhance (Can make an Enhance Power Check as part of an Athletics check, spending Force Points to gain either Successes or Advantages on the roll) ** Control: Force Leap Horizontal + Vertical (Make an Enhance Power Check, then spend a Force Point to jump to any location in short range.) Category:Characters Category:Player Characters